In the middle of the night
by LittleSara
Summary: some cute stuff. XD Ren x Horo ShônenAi


In the middle of the night

Slowely I awaked from my deep sleep and got into a nearly-awake-state. I kept my eyes closed and also needed some time to realise that I'm "awake".  
But why in fact? Also with closed eyes I observed, that it's pitch-dark.  
A bright light illuminated the room, closely followed by ear-battering thunder.  
…oh, therefore…  
Dumb thunder storm! It would mulct me of my left sleep. Isn't it enough that I couldn't sleep till late night 'cause of Horo?  
My thoughts were interrupted by a new lightning. The thunder followed even faster than before. But there was one more noise. Very quiet … but I was sure I've heard something.  
Curious I pricked my eyes and waited till the next lightning. I hadn't have to wait long time and the following thunder even gave me creeps.

But there was again this other, more quiet noise. It nearly sounded like…an outcry or a whimper or something like that. But…this couldn't be…?  
Finally I opened my eyes, even though it didn't work much as dark as it was…  
While the next noisy thunder runs through the air, I rolled over and was able to look to Horo. His foton was just a bit away from my own. Anyway in the darkness I couldn't see him clear.

This time the lightning took a long time to come. But I kept to fuse the position, I assumed Horohoro was lying. I was seriously curious. Somehow I couldn't accept what my head wanted to suppose.

Suddenly the room was lightened for a moment. I have seen exactly that he was holing up under his blanket it just seemed like a picture of misery.  
So this wimper what-ever-sound was really him?! I had never expected that someone like Horo would be afraid of something disdainfull like a thunder storm.

Through the next lightning and thunder I realised that he also cringed. Almost whithout thinking about I rose myself.  
Carefully I crept the few steps to his futon and kneeled next to it. Without hesitating I throw his blanket away from his head. Appalled and surprised he rised his head and saw into my face…as far as it was possible in this damn darkness.  
"Horo, you haven't be afraid. It's _just_ a thunder storm."  
His view lowered and a little mumbling he said: "I…I know…"  
I sighted lightly. He really bar me again from sleeping. Also if it's this time not on purpose.  
Outside a severe storm rioted. The rain slashed against the window glasses and the lightning-thunder-inclosure was getting even stronger.  
"Ren…?"  
I turned over to Horo and gazed interrogative.  
"Could you…so would you…I mean…do you help me…please?"  
I couldn't remember, I have heard him like that before. His voice was that much frightened and near to desperation, it didn't sound anymore like his.

I just nodded silently. What else should I answer? I was awake anyway and besides…I had somehow an inner impulse to help Horo. Seeing him like this nearly got me afraid, too.  
But just nearly!  
Horohoro rised himself and cringed at the same time 'cause it thundered again. After this he sat not very straight opposite to me. He remained some moments like this and I started to wonder what he wanted to purpose with this. Shouldn't I help him? Then he had to tell me how. I just continued watching him interrogative and he replied the eye-contact. Though Horohoro more seemed like thinking about something. As if he couldn't decide to do whatever he is thinking 'bout.

I twisted my eyes and launched out nerved: "So what?!"  
He cringed after that again – also there wasn't any thunder at this time. Did this thunder storm really discountance him that much that he also was scared about something like that? I mean it's an everyday thing that he gets on my nerves and I react petulant…  
I sighted one time aloud.  
"Now, tell me how I can help you. Seeing you like this makes even me becoming symathy…"

This time I had spoken as calm as possible and this made an impact. He smiled slightly, as if he wanted to say thanks. Whereat the smile was anything but not successful.  
All of a sudden a lightning illuminated the room. Nearly at the same time accompanied by ear-battering thunder and rumbling.

Barely I saw Horo wide-eyed. The next moment all was dark again and an almost depressing silence followed. Horohoro had clinged to me and 'cause of that I realized the first time how much he was shivering.  
Without thinking much about I placed carefully my arms around him and run my hands over his back.  
He just clinged even more and nerly immured his face into my shirt.  
Tomorrow I really should aks him why he is that frightended because of thonder storms. I had never expected that something like that even is possible. Especially with him!

Outside the rain became less and silence started to arrive again. One distant lightning shined through the windows. The thunder took a long time to come. As suddenly as this storm has arrived, it now flowed away. In this silence my tiredness came back. And also there was Horo's warmth vesting on me.  
Without realizing it clearly I felt asleep again - my head lying on Horo's and still holding him into my arms...

* * *

Yeahr! XD Now reading this you have read my first fanfiction I've translated into English! 8D 

It's one of my fanfictions I also like…(and it's the shortest complete one I've written up to now XD)

Hope ya liked reding! It would be really nice to review! ;)

Especially to correct mistakes in language I made! I want to improve my English trough this! ;D

So lets see, when I've time to translate the next one! XD


End file.
